


Brash

by CarnationGem (Akumeoi)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/CarnationGem
Summary: Two flirty scenes between Branwen Lavellan and Solas - one before The Reveal, one after.





	1. Over The Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [branwen lavellan (Revasnaslan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



> Branwen is Rev's Inquisitor, and you can read more about her by clicking on Rev's username!

“Solas, watch!” Branwen called, cupping her hands around her mouth so he could hear her over the roar of the rushing waterfall. “I’m going to jump off this rock!”

It was early morning in the Hinterlands, and Branwen had gotten her party up early to take a bath before they set off for the day. Cassandra and Cole were upstream in shallower water, but Solas had insisted on accompanying Branwen downstream in case she got herself into trouble. From the disapproving look he was currently giving her, she could tell that he considered jumping off a big rock into the pool below to be a form of “trouble”. He waded through the water towards her and scrutinised the drop before them.

“I would not attempt that if I were you. We do not know what might be awaiting in that pool below us,” Solas replied, barely audible though he was standing right next to her.

“You’re no fun,” Branwen teased. “Where’s your sense of adventure? Are all varelan as boring as you?”

Solas’s frown changed into something that almost resembled a pout, and Branwen giggled. Before he could reply, she said, “Alright, I’m going over. Banzai!”

“Branwen, no!” Solas said. But it was too late - Branwen was already leaping from the top of the waterfall. For a moment she seemed to hang in the air, her feet pointed towards the deep blue below, waiting for that glorious rush of adrenaline that would hit as she plummeted down-wards. But in that split second, she felt something latch on to her wrist.   
She barely had time to turn her head and see that Solas had dived directly towards her before she was speeding down and down and down and - 

Splash! Splat! Two bodies hit the water, one gracefully cutting through the centre of the pool in a plume of small white bubbles, while the other hit the surface at what was probably a very painful angle. But Branwen hadn’t seen any of this, as she was sinking through the pond until she could touch the rocky bottom with her toes. Pushing off, she rocketed back upwards like a cork, dragging her reluctant companion along with her as she rose from the depths of the river. 

Gasping as she breached the surface, Branwen tossed her head and flipped her hair back out of her face in a shower of droplets. There was a spluttering behind her, and she saw that Solas, who was still holding a death grip on her wrist, had just been hit in the face by her hair. Whoops. She took one look at his dripping face, and burst into gales of laughter.

“Branwen, that was —” Solas began. “Of all the —”

His spluttering to get the words out only made Branwen laugh all the harder. Solas’s ears twitched, and for a second Branwen thought he was going to start yelling at her, but then -

He cracked a smile. She could tell he was trying not to, but as her gales of laughter didn’t subside, he finally joined in. They treaded water there for several minutes, laughing together, until Branwen finally calmed down and used the back of her free (damp) hand to wipe her eyes. 

There was a slight pause, in which both of them looked down at their now-clasped hands. Flicking back up, Branwen’s eyes met Solas’s, and thought she didn’t know why, she flushed slightly. Solas quickly let go of her hand, and she promptly used it to poke him in the shoulder. 

“Let’s do that again!” she said enthusiastically. Solas groaned.


	2. "Dread Wolf Fuck Me By A River"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Branwen have left the Inquisition and are wandering around in the Hinterlands, or somewhere.

“Look,” said Branwen as she and Solas rounded a corner on the forested trail they were following. “A river.”

“So it is,” Solas said. “Shall we water our mounts?”

“Good idea. I could use a break,” Branwen agreed. Patting Falon’s neck, she quickly dismounted and led him down to the river. Solas followed suit, slipping off his horse and coming to stand beside Branwen. 

Though they had been making conversation all morning, they now lapsed into silence. Seeing Solas right next to her instead of a few feet ahead or beside her was making her remember what she now knew, and it was almost making her nervous. 

_The man I love is the Dread Wolf…_ How was she supposed to act around him? She wanted it to be the same as before, but… could it really be that simple?

Solas must have sensed her slight uncertainty, because he turned to her with a reassuring smile. “It is very pleasant in this place, is it not?”

Indeed it was. The sun was shining down warmly, but the shade from the trees kept them at the perfect temperature. The rashvine and the arbour blessing swayed in the gentle breeze. Falon was making little elk noises of contentment as he drank from the river. Branwen felt that it would be the perfect place to sit and talk, or to doze off with her head on his lap. 

“Yes, it’s nice,” Branwan said. “We should stay for a while.” _Maybe we can go for a swim,_ she thought. Though sadly, there were no waterfalls around to jump off of. 

“Excellent idea,” Solas said. They tied their mounts to a pair of nearby trees, then returned to the water’s edge.

“Hmmm…” Solas murmured, gazing out at the river. 

“What is it?” Branwen asked.

“Why, nothing at all,” Solas said. But one corner of his mouth was lifted in an incredibly frustrating half-grin, and Branwen’s curiosity was immediately aroused. 

“Like I’ll believe that!”

Solas chuckled. “Alas, I do not know if it is something you would like to hear me say, vhenan.”

That sounded ominous, but his tone was so light that Branwen was instantly suspicious. Raising one eyebrow, she said, “Okay, what is it?”

“Something of no importance. Simply that I seem to recall you making certain remarks about what you would like to do with me if ever we should happen upon a river together,” Solas said innocently. Branwen hadn’t the foggiest idea of what he was talking about. 

“Huh?”

“Something along the lines of, ‘Dread Wolf fuck me by a river.’” Solas grinned like the proverbial wolf in a chicken coop.

_Oh!_

Though startled to hear Solas imitating her voice in such an irritating, mocking tone, Branwen grinned as she instantly remembered a few times when she had said that, and Solas had seemed unaccountably flustered by it. 

“Why yes, I do remember that,” Branwen said, raising one eyebrow at Solas flirtatiously. “And I meant it. In fact, this seems to be a perfectly suitable river right in front of us, don’t you think?”

Solas looked taken aback for a moment, but then he cupped his hand under her chin and tilted it towards him.

“Your powers of observation are keen as ever, vhenan. I quite agree. Shall we fulfil your favourite phrase here, by this ‘perfectly suitable river’?”

“Absolutely,” said Branwen, and kissed him.


End file.
